


Strange Fiction

by JustSimon



Category: Aria's Story (Video Game), Pocket Mirror (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Eventual Romance, F/M, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Male Character, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: This is alternate continuation after Pocket Mirror's Witching Hour ending and Aria's Story's Bad/Perfect ending.
Relationships: The Strange Boy/Fictional Aria
Kudos: 1





	Strange Fiction

The Strange Boy's Point of View.

Greetings, i am The Strange Boy, you can call me The Pumpkin King or Patrick, of course it's not my real names, today i will tell you a story, evil love story, i know what you will say, i am the demon who can't love anyone or anything, that is true, but there's can be an exceptions, because i have found someone who fully understand me, someone with a dark heart and great ambitions like me, someone who i even can call a soulmate. It was a simple day, well not really, it was the day when i performed a greatest show ever and got something that belongs to me, a special Pocket Mirror.

"Poor Goldia! You thought that you can be saved, you thought that you are special. But in the end, i got pocket mirror of yours. Now what can i do?"

Somehow i felt boredom and decided to play with the dimensions, let's say i have some tricks in my sleeves, suddenly, through the magic ball i saw her, a girl with a cracks on her face and black-pink eyes, she wore a royal attire, were surrounded by a creepy rabbits and held something in her hand, it's looked like a... quill, but somehow i knew, that was not a simple quill, it had a great power, using my special door i decided to pay visit to this rabbit queen. As soon as i entered in her room, a bunch of rabbits surrounded me and then she arrived.

'Well, well, look who we have here, another hu- Wait, you're not a human, i feel something inhuman in you, who are you and how you got in my world?' "My real name i prefer keep in the secret, but you can call me The Strange Boy, The Pumpkin King or just Patrick. But you're right, i am not a boy at all, i am the demon." 'Demon you say? Heh, i guess you're not an enemy then.' "Huh?" 'I am Aria, Fictional Aria, you can call me FictRia. Welcome to my Library World, free from any human being.' "Now that's pretty interesting, i feel that you are not always were the queen, care to share how you got all of this?" '... You right, i weren't queen from the start, but believe me it was a hard way. If you don't mind i can tell you my story, Aria's Story.' "Sure, i will listen this story of yours.

FictRia took some book from one of her rabbits and began read her story. I must say i were impressed, this story had a lot of interesting moments, journey through literature genres like comedy, fairy tales, romance and horror, different choices what she did, meeting with some unusual persons like some girl Narrator who in reality a Storyteller, a boy writer with a wounded hand and Librarian without a responsibility, but my favorite part of this story were ending, in the end Aria realized her true nature, stole the powerful quill from that librarian, performed a greatest execution for three people and created her own perfect world, in which i am now.

"That was the greatest story, you were a zero but in the end you became your own story's hero. I am really impressed." 'Thank you, i guess, can i ask you a question, what is it in your pocket?' "Oh, this? This is MY powerful relic, Pocket Mirror."

FictRia's Point of View.

Good evening, or day, night or even morning, i am Aria, Fictional Aria, call me just FictRia, if you got the Perfect Ending in the Aria's Story, you should know MY story, but if not, here the short version, i was created to replace someone who is gone long, long ago, but in the end i became someone more than that, erased my creator with friends and created my perfect world, in this world i rule by a fictional creatures of many different book stories, my main goal is erase the humanity, but for now i can't make this wish come true, so before that moment, enjoy by my another story. It was a normal day in my perfect world, until one creature from the different world has arrived, but you obviously already know this part of story, so i just continue after the moment when he showed to me his Pocket Mirror.

'Pocket Mirror? What's so special in this mirror?' "Well, i can't say many things about this mirror, but you need to know only one thing, this mirror can change the fates." 'I think now your turn.' "What do you mean?" 'Your turn to tell your story. How you got this mirror?' "Usually i wouldn't told my story to some wretched girl, but i can see that you are not some pathetic girl, you have a lot of potential, i can say we have some in common, so be it, i will tell you story about the Pocket Mirror."

The Strange Boy began his wicked story. From him i learned that in compare from me Patrick been a villain from the start, he told me many of his moments, deal with some goody two shoes, creation of some special puppet, how he using that same puppet manipulated by one confused girl, his passion to some theatrical performances, loyal and cunning pumpkins familiars and his greatest performance in the final, which he like to call, The Witch Hour.

"And that's how i got this Pocket Mirror, if you could see her face, it was instead of a thousand words. Ahahahahah HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" 'To be honest old Aria would judged you for these manipulations and tricks, but she no longer exists and i say bravo, you are truly a Master of Perfomances.'

Somehow i with rabbits decided to applaud to him.

"Thank you, thank you, you are the greatest audience." But can i tell you something else?' "Spit it out." 'Somehow, i remember a different finals of my story.' "A different finals?" 'Four precisely. In one final i returned in the real world with everyone, without the truth who i am. In second ending, i been erased and to save that same girl, librarian sacrificed by his own life. In third end, my story were rewritten and i grew up as a different person, but with my own life. In the fourth conclusion, i sent everyone in their real world and stayed in this library world, to live with the fictional characters, just like me. I wondered, what it's can be.' "I see, this is endings from different timelines." 'Different timelines?' "But more proper word is Alternate Universes, you see, there is a theory, that world in which we live is not the only one, there is a many different worlds, which looks like ours but with a different actions, endings that you saw from the worlds where you made a different actions and these actions led you to the different endings. I had the same experience, but, those actions were made not by me but that confused girl, girl known as... Goldia. Ending one, she lose to the arrogant little princess and became her own doll. Ending two, Goldia got caught in some kind of trap, trap of blind but overprotecting girl. Ending three. Goldia created a delusional reality where she is magical girl, to trap my doll in there. Ending four, Goldia lose to my puppet in the race for the mirror, but in the end my dear puppet is shattered and Goldia returned in her real world, to wake up in some kind of mental hospital and like an adult, who she really is. And finally ending five, Goldia defeated my puppet in the race for the mirror and in the end my puppet sacrifice by her life to let Goldia come back in her real world, after that girl with the mirror remembering something important about her mother. So this is different endings of my world, but from different alternate universes. Well, i am very pleasant in your company, but i must go in my world." 'You're leaving? I know you can't stay here, stay in the different from your world, but, there is a small chance that we will meet again?' "Yes, there is chance like this, because i will visit you tomorrow, but for now, seeya."

After those words The Strange Boy left my perfect world through his door and then it's disappeared, all rest of the day i couldn't throw him from my head, despite on his very young appearance, i found in him something mysterious and in same time charming. Next day has come and to my surprise he actually arrived.

The Strange Boy's Point of View.

On a next day how i promised i visited her perfect world again, all day we talked with each other, about our plans.

"So you're planning to erase all people and fuse the fictional world with the real one, this is great idea, i have the similar goal." 'Well, then let's drink this wine for our success.' "'Cheer!"'

Our minions.

'Pumpkins are your familiars? That's so sweet, they are actually a loyal?' "Of course, for example, one of these pumpkins basically broke the will of girl with the mirror. Who is your familiars?" 'Well, it's a books, they do everything what i order.' "Even sacrifice by themselves?" 'Yes, even this.' "The world where you have a loyal familiars is truly are perfect."

Our relics.

"Can you remind to me, what can do your quill?" 'This is Quill of Creation and Destruction, with help of this quill i can create something and in same time destroy as well, unfortunately i can't erase the real humans, but at least, i can write to them a perfect execution. Ahahahahah!' "Excellent."

I know what you thinking of, my desire to steal this quill to have a lot of power and you're right, i had thoughts about to steal it, more so i was close to do that, but in the last moment i changed my mind, i realized that i and this girl are same, we have a lot in common, even if there some differences, that's when i realized that i feel to her an evil love. The Strange Boy, who am i is, took decision, confess to FictRia in my evil love feelings to her.

"You know FictRia i have never felt myself better in my life, it's very unusual for me, because i never had this before, FictRia, i love you by my rotten dark heart, be my queen and rule with me by my world, but also, let me rule with you by your world." '... Patrick... Yes, i will be your queen, let's rule by these demented worlds together.' "Not only them my dear."

I walked closer to FictRia, stood up on one of my pumpkin minions, took her for a hand and said.

"How i told you earlier, there is a lot of different worlds besides ours and we can take them in our reign." 'You're right, there is actually a lot of different worlds, worlds which need to rewrite and clean from all human trash and by trash i mean humans themselves.' "Yes, i sure you and me can do this." "'Ahahahahahahah. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

We had an evil smiles on our faces, we shared an evil laugh, from that moment i knew, that i want to rule by all universes, with my queen, who always be by my side. This is were my and her evil love story, but don't worry, there is one more story has remained.


End file.
